She, She Screams in Silence
by Gecko Child
Summary: A/U A girl from our world who attempts suicide and awakes to find herself in the world of DBZ. She has to wait a year to use the dragonballs to wish herself back and in that time, the Z fighters attempt to heal her wounded mind.
1. Prologue

She listened to the sounds of Green Day coming from her stereo as she stared at the bottle clutched in her white knuckled hand. Dextroamphetamine or, more commonly, known as Dexedrine. She had gotten it from one of her friends, Alex, who had used to take it as he had been diagnosed with ADHD. Now, he was off the prescription and he had no more need of it. For a party, Alex had brought it and she, him and a few other friends had taken three each. The drug had relaxed them and they just sat in a room for four hours, staring at the walls and each other and talking. He had had at least thirty left and so they all met two more times to take it. Then, she had offered the sixteen-year-old twenty dollars for the remaining fifteen. He had given them to her with a joking warning not to kill herself. Little did he know…

She blinked and brought herself back to the present. They were there, all fifteen of them. Taken in small quantities they would just produce a relaxing, nice feeling but, taken all together, they could hurt… or even be lethal. She looked into the mirror by her desk and didn't like what she saw.

A sophomore in high school, fifteen years of age, and she looked like one risen from the dead. Her skin was pale and her once luxurious waist length black hair had become lax and lifeless so she had cut it to a short, spiky style. Her once bright green eyes were sunken in and faded. Black smudges under them marred further her once pretty face. That was from sneaking out to drink, smoke cigs and do other, worse things with her friends. She had tried a few different things, trying to find something to lift her perpetual feeling of unhappiness. They had worked but nothing had been long term. If not anything, they had made her life more miserable then before with all their side effects.

She looked back to the bottle and with shaking hands, opened it slowly. She spread the contents on the desk and stared at the brown and orange, ten-milligram pills. They could grant her happiness, or death. It was she who would decide in the end.

She picked up five and the other hand closed around a glass of water she had prepared for this. Quickly, before she lost her courage, she placed the pills on her tongue and washed them down with the water. She sighed. It had begun. She picked up the next five and washed them down.

Before picking up the last group, she stared at them hard. She had taken ten, at the most, that amount would kill her, but most likely it would just make her very sick. Did she want to die? She wasn't too sure. She recalled her friends, her family, her cat and everything else. Did she want to live? _No._ She picked up the last five and washed them down quicker then the ones before.

Then, she set the empty glass and stared at her open palm. Nothing was in it. She looked down at her stomach. They were in there, being digested so she could chicken out on life and die. She took a deep breath and then stood up. She ran for the bathroom where she was violently ill in the toilet.

She studied the contents of her stomach that had been brought up: just the remnants of her last meal and three pills. _What? _They're should have been more! At least ten!

"No…" she whispered and slid her back down the wall, hitting the ground with a soft _thud_. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to die. She wanted to live, more then ever before. She stood. There was still a chance she could save herself. She stood and staggered down the hall and to the kitchen where a phone was. She picked it up with violently shaking hands. She stared at the buttons on the wall part of the corded phone. They were so fuzzy; she couldn't concentrate on them at such a close range.

She dropped the phone and backed up a few feet to look from a distance. She fell to the floor. It was so hard to move! Like there were hundreds of pounds of weights tied onto her limbs. She lay on her back, watching the world spin slowly. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep but if she did, she knew that she would never wake up. That she would pass into the Last Sleep, the Sleep of Death.

Her cat came over and sniffed at her face. "Cat…" she slowly reached up a hand and stroked it's face. The cat purred and rubbed his face against her open hand. She smiled and rubbed his face more.

She was aware of the sound of the door opening. "Hello?" she recognized the voice as that of Alex. She heard his footsteps walk down the hall and into her room. "Dell? Yo, girl, ya home?" She tried to call for him but she couldn't talk, the effort was beyond her. "Oh my God!" she heard him yell. She surmised that he had found the empty bottle of pills. "Dell? Dell, you fucking idiot! Where are you?"

He ran into the kitchen and found her sprawled on the ground, "My God, Dell! I told you! I told you!" he screamed, grabbing her and shaking her.

"C-call…" she managed.

"Who?" he asked.

"Nine… nine…"

"Nine-one-one?"

"Y… y… yeah…"

"Don't talk Dell! They'll be here soon!" he said comfortingly and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed the number and told the lady on the other end the situation and the number of the house. He hung up and then sat down next to her, putting her head in his lap, "Dell? You awake?"

She nodded barely. "Good... Damn it, Dell… I told you!"

"Couldn't… help it…" she muttered.

"But still! Good God! Don't you trust me? I was looking out for you!" she saw a few tears tracing their way down his clean shaven face, "It's all my fault!"

"Bull… I would've…" she tried to finish what she was going to say but couldn't find the strength.

"Found another way?" she nodded weakly, "Yeah, I guess you're right… but still! This is my fault!"

"No, not."

"Yes, it is!"

"No…" she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yes!"

"Fine… at least… you came…" she felt them sinking shut.

"Yeah… Dell? Dell, wake up!" he shook her.

"Nuh uh… wanna… sleep…" she speech was slurred.

"I won't let you!" he growled and slapped her.

Her eyes flew open. "What was that for?" she hissed.

"Heh, now that's the Dell I know," he said with a small smile.

Dell managed a weak smile and then the door burst open. Alex looked up and gave a smile of relief to the paramedics. "Thank God you're here!"

"How is she?" one of the paramedics asked, bending over to look in her eyes.

"She bad, I think."

"What'd she overdose on?" the voices were sounding far off, like through a long tunnel.

"Dexedrine."

"Okay." Dell felt the paramedic open her eyes and then a bright light was flashed into both of them. She heard them talking again but the words were just buzzes, not real words. Dell knew she shouldn't, but her eyes sunk shut and then she slipped into the deep, dark realms of death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not self-insertion! I swear! Dell's just a mix of all my friends and myself. So technically, it's not self-insertion. So, ha… R&R please!

Title borrowed from a Green Day song!


	2. A Healing

Dell was floating in a black, endless void. Around her, were dark, evil, yet somehow familiar shapes that twisted and writhed in the inky darkness. She felt a shudder run through her as she watched the shapes thrash and contort in an endless dance of chaos and disorder. Dell's heart beat wildly in terror as the shapes brushed by her, but yet they calmed her at the same time.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked the void and then listened to her voice echo through the dark abyss, "God, where am I?"

Then, she saw a bright light forming in the darkness. It was outlining something. Dell squinted her eyes against the sudden light and tried to peer into it to see what it contained. The form was that of a man, with a spiky head of hair and baggy clothes. Dell could not tell much else about him as the light was blinding her too much. She suddenly felt a force drawing her through the dark and to the shining man. She opened her mouth to scream in fear as she rushed at the man.

Then, the light and the terror coursing through her were too much and she fainted.

Dell groaned as she opened her eyes. The light was bright, much too bright. She licked parched lips and looked around. The man from the abyss was holding her to his chest and… _flying?_ Dell looked down. Sure enough, they were far above the ground. _My God, this isn't possible…_ Dell thought to herself, amazed as the forest below zipped by at a speed that was staggering to her mind.

"Oh! You're awake! Hold on, I'll get you to Bulma. She'll know what to do," the man holding her said with a friendly smile.

Dell tried to lift a hand and speak to protest but she couldn't. She was too weak. _Shit… I feel like something's drained all my energy. I feel like… I feel like I'm going to die…_

"You're in pretty bad shape. What happened to you? Oh, never mind. Don't talk. Save your strength. Kuso! I wish I had a senzu bean on me! Of all the days!" the man growled to himself.

"Wh-wh-who…" Dell managed to choke out but her question ended in a pain-raking coughing fit.

"Who am I? Why I'm Son Goku!" the man said with a big grin. Then his face turned serious again and looked ahead.

Dell sighed and relaxed. She didn't know why, but she felt that this man was a nice guy. Besides, she was in the air and it was a long drop to the ground. There wasn't much she could do except sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Is she gonna be okay Bulma?" Goku asked worriedly as he peered into the healing tank.

"Once again, she's gonna be just fine Goku. Don't worry so. My modified version of the Saiyan healing tank will fix her up in no time," Bulma answered proudly.

"I know this is stupid of me to ask but have you used this on anyone else?" he asked.

Bulma winced slightly, "Well… no… but it'll work! And if it doesn't, it won't hurt her." Bulma hurried to change the subject, "Where did you find her anyway?"

"In a field, close to the area I usually train with Gohan and Goten."

"Do you know how she was hurt?"

"No. I just found her, sprawled face down in the grass. Once I realized I didn't have any senzu beans, I picked her up and hurried her over here as quick as I could."

"Why didn't you take her to a public hospital?"

"I dunno." Goku shrugged. "It just seemed like a better idea to bring her here."

"Well, she won't come around for another fifteen to twenty minutes. Want to go get some lunch?"

Goku grinned his famous Son Grin. "Sure!"

The two friends walked out of the room, leaving the unknown girl behind to recuperate.

Dell found her way back to consciousness with little help. She felt refreshed and reborn, as if she had just awakened from a long, uninterrupted sleep. Dell held up her hands in front of her face and then realized she was immersed in a liquid of some kind. She also had some kind of breathing apparatus attached over her nose and mouth so she would not drown.

Dell's first instinct was to remove the mask but she quickly dispelled that urge. Dell reached her hands forward and they came into contact with the side of the tank. She pushed a little but it didn't budge. Then, she heard a whirring noise echo through the liquid and the tank was drained. Dell pulled the mask off her face and took a deep breath of clean, unrecycled air.

She climbed out of the tank and noticed a towel hanging nearby. Dell blushed slightly as she realized she had been stripped down and put in a hospital type gown. She grabbed it and rubbed off the excess liquid. Then, she found her clothes folded nicely. She quickly dressed in them and run a hand through her short hair.

Dell turned and came face to face with a mirror. She gasped involuntarily as she saw her reflection. She looked worse then before. Her skin clung to her bones and she looked… dead and drained. "My God… I look like shit…" Dell whispered to herself as she gazed in the mirror.

"You're up!" the man's cheerful voice came from behind her. Dell turned and saw the black, spiky-haired man standing with a woman with tealish colored hair.

"Ummm… hi… ummm…" Dell struggled to remember the man's name, "Son?"

"No, no. That's my last name. Call me Goku," he said with the grin he seemed to favor. 

"Oh… okay… where am I?" Dell asked in a small voice.

"You're in the medical wing of Capsule Corporations," the woman answered, holding out a hand, "I'm Bulma Briefs. Welcome."

Dell shook Bulma's hand, "Eh… Capsule Corporations? What's that?"

Bulma sweatdropped, "You've never heard of our company?"

Dell stared at the giant bead of sweat rolling down the side of Bulma's face in amazement. _What the hell?_ "No… never…"

"We make capsules and computer technology."

"Capsules?" Dell was puzzled.

"Yeah, capsules. C'mon! You've gotta know what capsules are!" Dell couldn't help but feel very stupid as she shrugged. "Ummm… lemme see…" Goku reached into a pocket and pulled out a little tube-shaped object.

_That looks a lot like a tampon…_ Dell thought to herself. "What's it do?"

This time both Bulma and Goku sweatdropped. "How can you not know anything about capsules?" Bulma exclaimed. "They've been around for years! They're an integrated part of our society! Everyone uses them!"

"I don't get out much…" Dell answered apologetically. The two face-faulted.

"I can't believe this…" Bulma sighed into her hand after she recovered.

"Well, watch." Goku pushed in the top of the capsule and in a poof of smoke a bike-type vehicle appeared before them.

"Christ…" Dell looked at the motorbike in amazement. "How the hell… but that's… like… wow…"

"Eh… " Goku decided to switch the subject as the girl in front of him was obviously having trouble coming to an understanding with the idea of capsules. "You hungry?"

"Actually…" Dell put a hand on her stomach and it growled almost on queue.

Goku's growled back in answer. "Heh heh heh!" Goku put a hand behind his head and laughed. "I guess we're both hungry!" Dell laughed along with him.

"But you just ate!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku's stomach growled again, but this time louder. The scientist sighed and trudged out of the room. "I'll guess go get the 'bots to serve up another meal..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arigato everyone for the good things you said about my first chap! That's the kinda stuff I wanna hear and I get happy when I do hear it! *grins widely*

Well, onto this one! Good? Bad? How will I know if you people don't tell me? I know! I will use my physic abilities! Muwhaha! *gets odd looks* What? What?!?

ST (Spontaneous Tidbit): You! You've lost your right to procreate! Out of the gene pool! Now!

_You know you're not going to come out of the bathroom for a while when…_ you open the door and see Frieza standing arm-in-arm with Tinky Winky and grinning broadly.


End file.
